Paul St. Peter
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Francis C. Cole, George C. Cole, George Z. Cole | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Grand Fisher Cowboy Bebop as Punch Digimon as Leomon/Wormmon Kingdom Hearts II as Xemnas Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 as South Burning Naruto as Nine Tailed Fox Robotech as Zor Prime | website = | agent = }} Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958), better known as Paul St. Peter, is an American voice actor. He also uses the names George C. Cole, ' George Z. Cole' and Francis C. Cole. He was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Filmography Anime roles * Battle B-Daman - Armada, Marda B. * Bleach - Grand Fisher, Yammy Riyalgo, additional voices * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Captain Battleship, Roman Samurai, Bebebe-be Be-bebe * Cowboy Bebop - Punch, Mark Rather, Chess Master Hex, Old Wen, Cop * Digimon Adventure - Leomon, Apocalymon ** Digimon: Our War Game - Diaboromon * Digimon Adventure 02 - Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared), Bakumon ** Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon - Diaboromon/Armageddemon * Digimon Tamers - Leomon, Gorillamon (4) * Digimon Frontier - Cherubimon, Big Brother Mushroomon (4), Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon (7), IceLeomon, Hiroaki Kanbara * Digimon Data Squad - Keramon/Kurisarimon (8), SaberLeomon ** Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode - Argomon ** Digimon Savers: Darkness Revenge - Armageddemon * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon - Entei * Gankutsuou - Fernand de Morcerf * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Imakurusu * Heat Guy J - Rhine * Karas - Wanyudo * Kekkaishi - Koya * Last Exile - * Mega Man Star Force (anime) '' - Taurus * ''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Mikhail Kaminsky * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - South Burning * Naruto - Nine Tailed Fox, Jirocho Wasabi, Koumei * Naruto Shippuden - Nine Tailed Fox * Overman King Gainer - Shinjin * Rave Master - Fura * Robotech - Zor Prime, Corg * Rurouni Kenshin - Saizuchi * Saiyuki Reload - Dokugakuji * Saiyuki Reload Gunlock - Dokugakuji * Samurai Champloo - Nagatomi * S-cry-ed - Biff * Shinzo - King Daku, Additional Voices * SD Gundam Force - Tallgeese, Gun Bike, Gundiver-01, Zakrello Gate * Stitch! - Reloy * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Jiha Village Chief, Thymilph, Jorgan * Twelve Kingdoms - Kantai * Witch Hunter Robin - Hiroshi Honma, Kiyoshi Matsunaga * Viewtiful Joe - Captain Blue Live-action roles * Power Rangers: Zeo - Tritor (voice, uncredited) * Tim And Eric Awesome Show, Great Job Movie roles * Digimon: The Movie - Keramon/Infermon/Diabormon, Kokomon * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo - Howard Lockewood/Mamo * Paprika - Detective Toshimi Konakawa * Versus - Jacket * "Stick it in Me" - The Transvestite Video game roles * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Seryozha Viktorovich Nikanor, AWACS Oka Nieba (uncredited) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Lt. Colonel Victor Voychek (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Nollin * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Additional Police Officers (uncredited) * Brave Fencer Musashi - Führer Flatski (as George C. Cole) * Bushido Blade 2 - Additional voices (as George C. Cole) * Castlevania Judgment - Cornell * Death by Degrees - Richard Williams (uncredited) * Digimon Rumble Arena - Wormmon/Stingmon, Imperialdramon (shared), Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (shared) * Digimon World Data Squad - Barbamon * Drakengard - Leonard (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4-5 - Yuan Shao (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Latov (uncredited) * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Theodore Hannewald (as George Z. Cole) * Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Xemnas * Operation Darkness - James Gallant (uncredited) * Romancing SaGa - Theodore (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Dokurobou * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Bulykin (as George C. Cole) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Joachim Valentine/Albert Simon (as Francis C. Cole) * Silent Bomber - Jutah's Commanding Officer (7 years ago) (as George C. Cole) * SkyGunner - Rival (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - Jie Revorse (as George C. Cole) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Dr. Robert Leingod (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Duke Fabre (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Yuan Shao (uncredited) * Wild Arms 4 - Augst, Train Station Announcer, Archangel (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Commander Andrew Cherenkov (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Icons (TV series) Ep 119 - Himself External links * Category:1958 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Minneapolis, Minnesota ja:ポール・セント・ピーター